


The way we get high

by torres



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Fernando make up over a bag of pot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way we get high

Fernando’s fingers shook as he struggled to open the door to his dorm room. That was some shit pot. Daniel always had the best connections, and he used to be the one who hooked him up all the time, but Fernando stopped talking to him a while back, so. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, and the drugs Stevie had were rank, but they were all he could find.

He pushed open the door and entered, only to be greeted by an unwelcome visitor.

“Where have you been?” Dan was sitting on his desk chair, legs crossed in front of him lazily.

Fernando sighed and dropped his bag to the floor. “You really have to give me back my keys, Dan.”

“I don’t want to. I happen to like breaking and entering into your room at any given time.”

Fernando rolled his eyes and shrugged off his school blazer and hanging it in his closet.

“So, you’ve been talking to Sergio,” Dan drawled, nodding at Fernando’s MacBook, where his chat log and emails were open and obviously searched through.

“Yeah,” Fernando answered furiously, pushing Dan away from his computer, “And you’ve been fucking Finns.”

Dan stood up and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, so we’re even now!”

Fernando shook his head and pointed towards the door, “No. We’re done.”

Dan frowned and approached the Spaniard, “Fuck it, Nando, come on.”

Fernando pushed past him and made his way to the desk, “Leave. I’ve got a ton of work to do for my classes tomorrow.” He opened his files on his laptop, ready to type away again as he was doing before he took a break to drop by Stevie’s. He figured if he pointedly ignored Daniel, he would leave, but instead, Fernando felt two heavy hands on his shoulders, kneading them soothingly.

“I got us a fresh bag of pot,” Dan said in a sing-song tone. Fernando shrugged him off, but Dan didn’t miss the sparkle in the Spaniard’s eyes when he heard the news.

“Fernando,” Dan tried again, purring closely against Fernando’s ear. He felt him shiver at the proximity. Pushing on, Dan massaged Fernando’s back again, “Come on, babe. I know you’re stressed from finals week. What better way to unwind than to smoke a joint or two?”

Against his better judgment, Fernando sighed contentedly, feeling Dan’s fingers dig at his tired muscles.

“Is it good pot?” Fernando asked calmly, twisting in his chair to face his ex. He fought to remain expressionless but his hands were twitching in anticipation already. He needed a hit now.

Dan scoffed. “Only the best.”

And Dan thinks he must have missed Fernando something terrible because he blew this week’s allowance on ridiculously overpriced—but, highly-recommended—marijuana from that dodgy Slovak (Squirtle? Skittles?) from two floors down.

“So, what do you say?” Dan dangled a small plastic bag in front of Fernando. The familiar scent hit Fernando’s nostrils and the craving sparked almost instantly. The Spaniard cursed. Dan sure knew the way to his heart (and pants). Fernando raised a hand and tried to snatch the bag from the Dane, but the younger boy was too quick.

“Uh-uh,” Dan teased, holding the packet away from Fernando.

“Daniel,” Fernando groaned needily and Dan’s groin tingled.

“Are we okay now?” Dan asked first, eyebrows raised.

Fernando glared. Dan opened the packet, shaking the hash and pulling out rolls of paper to prepare a couple of joints. Fernando’s eyes were transfixed on the preparations. He tapped his foot impatiently.

“Do you forgive me for sleeping with Finns?” Dan held up a newly-rolled reefer with a smirk on his face.

Fernando growled, impatiently plucking the joint from Dan’s fingers. “Ask me after my third smoke.”

*

Daniel didn’t like to think of his reasons for coming back to Fernando. But slumping down on the floor next to the Spaniard, watching the thick white smoke curling idly from Fernando’s mouth, he thought maybe he could come up with quite a few. He gazed intently as Fernando took a drag from the joint again, watched those lips—how they pursed as he breathed in deeply, and how they puckered lazily as he blew out the smoke. Those lips, Daniel stared, looked best wrapped around his cock. And maybe that was reason enough.

“How is it?” Dan asked, throwing the used joint on a growing pile of butts gathered on Daniel’s crumpled test paper.

Fernando leaned his head back on the wall and blew the smoke upwards, eyes watching with fascination as it dissipated slowly in the air. “Good,” he giggled to himself, eyes lazily drooping now.

Dan leaned over and placed his lips lightly on Fernando’s bottom lip and tasting the heady aftertaste of the hemp. He sucked at it sloppily, drawing out a satisfied moan from the Spaniard. Dan pulled away and smiled, “Tastes better off you.”

Fernando gave Daniel a giddy, lopsided grin before pushing himself off the floor.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dan pouted.

“Opening the windows,” Fernando grunted, grappling with the levers, already starting to become uncoordinated. “I can’t let my room small like drugs or the dorm monitor will have my ass expelled.”

“Good thinking,” Dan replied, laughing dumbly to himself. “I like your ass right here. Now smoke another.” He held out the joint he rolled for himself and Fernando took it, confused.

“You still sound rational,” Dan explained, lighting the stick for the Spaniard, “And we can’t have that, can we?”

*

Dan brushed his fingers against the growing bulge in his slacks. Fernando always had a slow reaction time to drugs. But when he got high, he was hard-hit for sure. Fernando had turned up the music from his laptop and by now, standing in the middle of the darkened room—they couldn’t be bothered to switch on the lights—and dancing slowly, eyes closed, a thin trail of smoke wafting out of his thin lips once in a while . And Dan was far gone, the bass reverberating hollowly in his head, each beat punctuated perfectly by a drop of Fernando’s hips—or a drop of an item of Fernando’s clothing on the floor.

“My god, Fernando,” Dan groaned, hurriedly unzipping his pants now. Fernando grinned at Daniel, who had brought out his cock now and started stroking it slowly.

Fernando undid the last of his buttons, and the crisp, white shirt slid easily over his shoulders before landing with a slight rustle on the carpet. Dan moaned in appreciation, tugging at his erection even more.

“Do you want me, Daniel?” Fernando asked, voice sultry. His eyes glistened with lust in the dark.

“So badly,” the Dane panted in response from the floor. “Come here, Torres. I want to fuck you.”

Fernando smiled teasingly and shook his head, walking backwards until his back hit the edge of his desk. “No, Agger. You come over here.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. Fernando ordering him around? But all thoughts died in his brain when Fernando removed his belt from the loops of his pants with a snap. It landed by Dan’s feet. Dan lifted his eyes and stared as Fernando’s slacks sank low off his hips now.

“Well?” Fernando watched as Dan bit his lip. “Come over here and have your way with me.”

Dan growled and leapt to his feet with astonishing stability for someone completely out of it. The room spun dizzily around him and the light of the laptop was hurting his eyes, but Dan strode determinedly to Fernando and drove him against his study table, pressing his lips against the Spaniard’s into a searing kiss.

Fernando groaned into the liplock and pulled Dan’s hips harshly against his, but before he could rock against him, Dan pulled away and spun Fernando around abruptly. Fernando hissed, but his groin tightened deliciously at being manhandled like this.

“Bend over,” Dan said, but his hand roughly pushed Fernando down over his desk anyway. He ripped down Fernando’s pants and underwear down his thighs and took his time running his fingers to rake over the defined cuts on Fernando’s legs and butt.

“Danny,” Fernando whined wantonly pushing back against Dan’s bulge. Dan slapped his ass harshly, “Wait for it.” Fernando gritted his teeth at the sharp pain, but shut up, opting instead to clamp down on his—“And don’t you dare touch yourself,” Dan ordered. Fernando cursed again, biting down on his lips hard to ignore the painful urge building up in his gut.

Dan rifled through his blazer’s pocket until he finally found a tube of lube. He took a generous amount, and rubbed it his palms together to heat it up.

Fernando groaned loudly, suddenly feeling Dan trace his crack with a well-lubricated finger, before teasing at the hole. Fernando panted, pleaded, repeating Dan’s name over and over again as the Dane pushed in a few digits of his finger before pulling out again.

“Dan,” Fernando half-screamed in frustration already, sweat liberally trickling from his forehead down to his cheeks. “Motherfucking hell, Daniel, finger-fuck me please!”

And who was Dan to ignore such a well-phrased command? Giving no warning at all, he immediately plunged two fingers into Fernando who screamed again, pain jabbing inside him before it gave way to pleasure, multiplied tenfold by his heady state. He was a quivering mess, his mind completely blown by the way Dan stroked at his prostate with a finger, two fingers, three fingers.

“Oh god, I’m going to come,” Fernando panted, thrusting back to meet Dan’s rhythm, but Dan bit on his shoulder and pinched the base of his cock to stop him from hitting his orgasm. Fernando groaned loudly in protest.

“Not yet, Torres,” Dan pulled out and pulled away. Fernando banged his fists against the wooden desk in anger before spinning around, “Fuck you, Agger!”

“You watch your filthy mouth or I’m not fucking your ass,” Dan challenged, holding up a threatening finger at Fernando. Fernando scowled before finally calming down and slumping on his desk chair petulantly instead.

Dan went back to the discarded packet of pot on the floor before making himself another joint. He took a puff before murmuring, “Relax, Torres. You know it’ll be so much better when you come later.”

When he didn’t get a response, Dan looked up. Fernando had turned around and was typing busily away on his laptop.

“Fernando?”

He heard Fernando giggle, and mumble something in Spanish, staring intently at the screen.

Dan felt a surge of jealously churn inside him as he strode to Fernando and checked on what was happening.

“Hey!” Fernando yelped as Dan pushed him away to see what he was doing. “We were just talking.”

Dan glowered as he saw Sergio’s name blinking on the screen as he typed some garbled message in Spanish.

“That fucker,” Dan hissed. Fernando protested, “You were taking a break. I had to find some way to entertain myself.”

“What are you telling him now?” Dan demanded as Fernando clumsily typed a message.

“That he should just talk to me later because I’m busy now,” Fernando said, dizzily squinting at the letters on the keyboard so he could read them.

Dan rubbed his chin before pulling Fernando to his feet.

“What for?” Dan asked, sitting down on Fernando’s desk chair and pulling Fernando down on his lap, “We can always multi-task.”

“Dan!” Fernando squirmed, trying to get away, and the friction made Dan hard again. He tightened his grip on Fernando’s waist, holding him still, and reaching around him, he aimed the mouse at Sergio’s name and opened a window.

“Now, doesn’t this fancy laptop have a webcam?”

Fernando nodded, swallowing the lump rising in his throat. He scrambled to activate the program as Dan made themselves comfortable in the desk chair.

“Good,” Dan grinned as Sergio’s confused face popped up on the screen. “I want him to watch this.”

Fernando’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Dan place hot, wet kisses on his neck. “Dan, you’re unbelievable,” he panted.

Dan grinned, stopping to check if Sergio was watching—he was, eyes wide in horror and... intrigue—before delving down to suck at Fernando’s neck again, hands reaching around Fernando to play with his nipples. Sergio followed suit on the screen, briefly checking if his door was locked, then whipping off his shirt and pinching at his nipples too.

“Who’s gotten you high, huh, Fernando?” Dan hissed angrily, hands roaming possessively down Fernando’s chest, eyes locked with the Sevillan’s on screen.

“You—” Fernando choked out, gasping for air and pushing into Dan’s touch. He loved being touched when he was high. His senses were heightened and his skin was heated and sensitive.

“Who’s gotten you hard?” Dan asked again, louder now, running his fingers along the throbbing vein on the underside of Fernando’s cock. “Who’s gotten you begging?” Dan goaded, glaring at Sergio on screen, whose hands were now presumably undoing his pants off-screen.

“Oh god, Daniel, you,” Fernando cried, as Dan played with the head of his cock in one hand and massaging his balls with the other. “Just you,” he moaned louder, thrusting up at Dan’s hand and at the camera.

“Good,” Dan pulled at Fernando’s hair and kisses him fiercely. When they broke apart, Dan aligned his hard cock against Fernando’s ass again, before crudely ordering, “Now, fuck yourself on me. Show Sergio.”

With quivering arms, Fernando lifted his hips, making sure to keep in view of the camera. He could see Sergio lying back now, wrist flicking furiously as he jerked himself off. The Sevillan muttered broken Spanish phrases, telling Fernando to go on and make it good.

Holding onto the sides of the chair for balance, Fernando pressed down slowly until he felt the head of Dan’s cock poke into his hole. Dan grunted, as his hard-on was slowly but steadily sheathed into Fernando’s ass, hot and tight and—he groaned as Fernando pushed down harder—unbelievably tight.

Dan buried his face into Fernando’s tangled hair as the Spaniard pushed back again, taking in inches at a time, until Dan was completely buried to the hilt. They moaned together, their panted breaths mingling with the heavy smoke that still lingered in the dorm room.

“Move.”

Fernando leaned back on Dan, his back flat against the Dane’s strong chest, and using that as leverage, he started moving, rolling his hips forward and backward until the head of Dan’s cock brushed at his weakened spot rhythmically.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Fernando watched as Sergio sat up now, fucking himself with his fingers in sync with Fernando and Dan’s movements. “Fuck,” Fernando cursed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Dan pushed up against him roughly, and he bit back a scream. They were lost in an frenzy of thrusting now, frantic and furious, Dan moaning loudly as Fernando clenched against him with every rock of the hips.

Dan cried out, and Fernando felt the white-hot heat coat his insides as Dan orgasmed in him. Emptying the last of his load, Dan reached around again to tug at Fernando’s throbbing cock. Tilting his head back, Fernando crashed his lips against Dan’s and he groaned helplessly into the kiss as he came violently in Dan’s hand.

Dan pulled out of Fernando who bonelessly slid into his arms in exhaustion. On the screen, Sergio came at last, semen splattering against his chest, white against caramel skin. After catching his breath, Sergio seemed to start saying something, but Dan reached over and unceremoniously closed the window and ended the conversation with the Sevillan.

Dan yawned and stood up, “I’ll get us cleaned up.” He made his way to the bathroom unsteadily, brought out a towel and dipped it in water. When he walked back out, Fernando was sitting up, deep in concentration and clacking away at his computer again.

“What’s up?” Dan asked.

Fernando looked up and saw the towel in Dan’s hands. “We’re not done.”

Dan’s eyebrows rose, not understanding.

“What do you say you tie me up and suck me off?”

Dan’s did a double-take. He was now coming down from his high, but that proposal just completely jolted him.

“W-what?”

Fernando stretched to reach his discarded necktie on the floor. He tossed it in Dan’s direction, who just barely caught it between his fingers.

“Well?” Fernando smirked at Dan who played with the satin fabric in his hands. Grinning to himself, Dan shrugged. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Fernando laughed and folded his arms behind him obediently. He looked up at Dan under thick eyelashes, before opening his legs—wide and inviting. Dan seriously salivated.

“Now, put on a good show, Dan,” Fernando nodded at his laptop as Dan closed the distance between them. “Finns is watching.”


End file.
